Pfft, Freshmen
by Mibani-Chu
Summary: Freshman year is the toughest of all when you're a bit of a geek. You have friends online, sure, but you don't even know their names... Or do you? John Egbert is your name for now. Good luck, Freshman. AU SCHOOLSTUCK (First in a long time, slow updates, lots of shipping, M for later things)
1. Brother

**A/N: A little short, but my first fanfic in a long while... don't hate! This is sloppy, yeah, but whatever. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you're not really that happy with your life right now.

At first, things were easy in your new high school life. You were getting A's (Though that's not that hard to do in the first few weeks of school), keeping your mouth shut to the best of your ability, and generally keeping yourself out of trouble.

You only really talked to a few teachers, and never went to the counselor, despite all the clouds cluttering your mind. Over the weeks of school, you'd made friends with your 3rd Period Biology teacher, Mrs. Kay, and spent all of your lunches with her. You two talked about various things relating to the subject matter and how you found it easiest to read through.

You've wanted to work with these sciences in so many ways, you've thought about everything from doctor to plain old biologist, and even still can't make up your mind. It's great that you're still a freshman though, lots of time to think over your career and future as a whole. Mrs. Kay always talks about how she'd thought the same thing, and ended up slipping into education while her passion was left with medicine.

Things were innocent and happy. You'd go into the school right before the bell, getting there at 8 on the dot in an attempt to avoid old friends who'd do nothing but mock you. You'd sit in your 1st Period math class and wait for the other students while discussing the last book you read with the teacher, Mr. Roman. From there, you'd head to World History with Mrs. Jonas; then onto Mrs. Kay and her delightful class, to 4th Period which was a new class this year that was required for freshmen called Career and Technology. You had this class with Mrs. Marcel, who had a very bad reputation with your peers for being a very evil woman, though you saw no bad in her yourself, there is a possibility she could be a closet case of bitch.

After 4th, you had 2nd lunch. You'd just go off and buy the school cafeteria food, stumbling back to Mrs. Kay's room to discuss something science-y. Once the loud bell rang, you'd quickly find your way across the large halls, back towards your 5th period Communications (Fancy high school talk for Language Arts) class with Mr. Marks. Then, you had 6th Period concert choir, which had helped you get your mind off things. Choir branched into 7th period drama production, which was taught by the same man; Mr. Rist.

However, things didn't stay very sane for too long. People slowly picked up their routines again and picked your head out of the crowd, catching up to you on the walk home, beating you up and leaving you to crawl. You refused to tell your father, as you thought he'd make a huge production out of finding out who these people were and getting them punished.

You didn't want that.

What you did want, however, was to sit down and finally get back to your computer. You always took refuge on the internet, where no one could ever know who you are or where you were. You were free to be whatever the hell you wanted to be, and no one ever had a right to tell you otherwise. For about four years now, you'd been logging on to this little chat program called "Pesterchum" and making various friends. In fact, there were a few online now!

Scanning over the list, you catch the names of your three closest friends; "**turntechGodhead**.", "**gardenGnostic**", and "**tentacleTherapist**", as well as a few others that you don't talk to as often.

It didn't take very long for one of them to notice you coming online, and soon enough you're greeted by the friendly plinks of the application's alert system.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: yo derp whats going on

EB: oh hey

EB: nothing too important

TG: you were caught by those assholes again

EB: psh, seriously? you think i'd get caught up with them again?

EB: no trust i swear

TG: dude i can tell when you lie

TG: they beat your ass to oblivion and youre not telling anyone

EB: no seriously, they didn't touch me

TG: do i have to get lalonde on you

EB: no! man really! i'm just fine!

TG: look dude if you dont say anything itll just keep happening

TG: theyll think that your just some of their own personal chew toy

TG: and then theyll be all over you like the rabid dogs they are

EB: jesus you type fast

TG: i know

TG: its all part of being me

TG: maybe one day youll be as cool as me

TG: maybe

EB: haha yeah right! who do you think you're fooling?

TG: i dont have to fool anyone

TG: im just that good

TG: people bow to me like the king of cool that i am

EB: how do you do it?

TG: i dont know

TG: i was just born with it

EB: anyway... are you ever going to tell me your name or link me to those sweet blogs you always talk about?

TG: hah

TG: no

EB: why nooot?

TG: cuz in all honesty bro

TG: i just dont want you to know

EB: dammit

TG: oh shit

TG: gotta run

TG: see ya derp

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

You sigh, covering your face with an arm as you lean back in your old computer chair. You didn't really know the names of any of your friends, and that scared you. You only really knew about the "Lalonde" sisters, and how they were TG's sister-in-laws. One of the two was "tentacleTherapist" on your chum list.

"John! I need to head to the store! Would you like to come with?" Your father shouts from downstairs. Deciding that there's nothing better to do now that your bro's gone, you log off Pesterchum and head downstairs.

Your father is waiting at the door, opening it when you make it down the wooden steps. You both exit the beautiful two-story American-dream home and make your way into the car. The drive is slow and uneventful.


	2. Stranger

**I'm sorry for being slow, it's really hard to keep a good update schedule when you're going through school. In fact, I'm a freshman myself. **

**Thank you everyone for doing your following thing, that's nice. From now on, Reviews will be replied to right here, alright? Alright!**

**On with the show~!**

* * *

As you walk through the various isles that are coated with colorful boxes and absurd packaging, you come to the conclusion that your father is nuts. You two have been strolling around this particular area for what feels like 10 minutes now, looking for god knows what.

Deciding you've had enough of this stupidity, you turn around and get the hell out of there, figuring that you have a right to do a little browsing. Taking a right from wherever the hell your father dragged you, you head towards the electronics section. You may not have anything in your pocket as far as cash goes, but a little looking never hurt.

Stepping into the flashy game display area, you catch sight of a few other people who seemed about your age. All of them were platinum blonde and seemed to be siblings, but it was sort of hard to assume something like that. Two guys and a girl. They all wore some kind of sun shades, despite the fact that they were _inside_. No really, who in their right mind would wear shades inside?

The tallest one appeared to also be the oldest, and the girl looked about second as far as age goes. They had this weird charm that you couldn't really place, like they weren't from around here.

You attempt to stay out of their way as you scan the various sections for games that would interest you. Your eyes find there way to the 3DS case, and before you know it, _Pokemon Y_ has caught you. You never really had too much interest in the series as a child, even though you still have your old Fire Red cartridge, you never played it anymore.

Times like this you wished you had a job, just for those impulse buys. You didn't even have a 3DS- shit, you didn't even have a _DSi_. All you had was your original DS. Not even a DS lite with the iconic shape. A blocky old launch DS.

You sigh, averting your eyes as you turn from the glass, figuring it'd be best if you didn't worry about it and found your father. You follow the path you ventured to get here, backtracking through the various shelves once more, when you maneuver your way back, thank god, your dad is still there, stressing over a choice that you could care less about.

You tune out the rest of the trip as best as you can, deciding it'd be better to just enjoy the company of your online friends like you always have.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

EB: TG? are you there?

EB: not back yet?

TG: no im not but i have my phone

EB: sweet. where are you anyway?

TG: just one of the stupid walmarts

TG: this one is so much smaller than the one back where i used to live

EB: wait, you moved?

TG: yeah man where do you think i was two weeks ago

EB: i thought you were just pulling another one of your vanishing acts.

TG: wow so you just expect me to drop off the face of the earth

TG: i could have died

TG: and theres no way you would have ever known

EB: wow man no need to act like that.

EB: where'd you move to?

TG: youd like to know that wouldnt you

EB: well yes, i would.

TG: i used to live in texas

TG: where i am now is still a mystery

TG: even though its a pretty shitty secret

TG: i am pretty famous so if you find my name somewhere

TG: i cant deny anything

EB: how the fuck do you type so fast?!

EB: on a phone no less!

TG: look man

TG: weve been over this

TG: im just god

TG: they should rename chirstianity to be after me

EB: well what would it be called then?

TG: haha nice try derp

TG: youre not getting it without a little work

EB: what kind of work?

TG: youre going to have to find me yourself

TG: and im pretty sure youre already really close

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

You're not sure why you were curious, but you were. Deciding that you had to do something, you try to google "texas blogger", and spend a few minutes digging through the results. Trying to narrow it down a bit, you add various keywords, like Music, DJ, Turntables, Comic and other things you'd believe he'd brag about. In the end, you couldn't come up with anything.

With a small sigh, you turn off your dinosaur and climb into your bed, finding sleep after hours of tossing and turning aimlessly.

* * *

**A bit short, I'm sorry! But I'm just not as inspired as I could be. However, there will be more as soon as I come up with it, possibly this weekend! **

**Review if you want.**


End file.
